1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bumper guards for mounting on the bumper of an automotive vehicle with provisions for carrying a bicycle, skis and other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bumper guards have heretofore been proposed.
The U.S. Patent to MESOW, No. 4,050,616, shows a bumper style bicycle carrying apparatus which includes a structure which can be formed as an integral part of the bumper, or as an attachment to a motor vehicle bumper, shown in extended condition in FIGS. 1, 3 and 6, and in collapsed condition in FIGS. 2 and 8. The bumper is shown at 22 with a horizontally depressed portion intermediate the top and bottom thereof. Bumperette housing members 30 are shown of U-shape which are clamped to the bumper by clamp assemblies 32 and held by anchor bolts 32a, and by anchor bolts 32b.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 8, a vertical sleeve member 36 is provided with an internal cavity 34 and with a slot 36a (See FIG. 6) and ramp shaped cam surface 36b. The telescoping support member 38 is tubular for the reception of a rod 45 which supports a horizontal bar 50. A lock member 46 is provided to retain the rod 45 in extended condition.
A modified form of the invention is shown in FIGS. 9, 10 and 11, which includes internal threaded support members 74, 76 and 80, with a horizontal cross bar member 50' carried by the casing member 81.
The structure of MESOW differs in substantial respects from that of the present application, lacks the positive locking in extended position and provides a different character of support for the articles to be carried.